


I miss you

by Nio_23



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Love, TsukiHina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nio_23/pseuds/Nio_23
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 3





	I miss you

Hinata missed him, his looks and his words, so he went to him but saw that he did not care about him, so he retreated quickly and asked him: "How are you?" And he meant her, I missed you, so he answered him very coldly: "Yes and you ?" he wished Tsukishima had said to him that he missed hinata as well. Hinata felt that like he was a cheap person ,moments later he replied to him: “I am fine”, and he had a thousand tears in her his, Tsukishima looked at him and said: "You want to say something, Go ahead, I hear you.",

"Yes, "hinata said and he remembered his coldness and talked again "I want to go." Hinata went to his house and asked herself how long, his heart will still be in love with Tsukishima. And will he remain on one-sided love ?!


End file.
